Such a product-dispensing device is described in DE 29 16 694 C2. In the course of the pivoting of the rocker, the products first arrive on the upper product support part and then at the lower product support part, from which they drop out. The upper product support part as well as the lower product support part are fixed to the rocker in DE 29 16 694 C2. The bottle in question lies directly at the edge of the support surface of the upper product support part in the starting positions. This is unproblematic in the case of hard bottles or cans of a round cross section. However, jamming, which may cause damage to the bottle, may occur during dispensing in the case of bottles known to exist on the market, which are made of a soft material and/or have a nonideal round or rounded square cross section.
Another product-dispensing device at the bottom of a vertical product shaft is described in DE 36 08 942 A1.